


机工老师教教我

by breaksword



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 机诗, 诗机
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaksword/pseuds/breaksword
Summary: 路上捡到的遥控器不要乱按
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

诗人捡到一个遥控器。  
以往面对这种高科技产物，一窍不通的诗人会为了确保自己的人身安全，不碰上面任何一个可疑的按钮，努力搜寻上面是否有线索，再将它归还给加隆德炼铁厂、尼禄或者直接丢进呵欠洞。  
但这个遥控器的造型实在太简陋：巴掌大小，只有一个红色的按钮，看起来更像是某个节日的整蛊装置。而且上面没有任何特殊的标识，让他辨别不出来创造者究竟是谁。诗人难得地犹豫了。最终，他决定把这个遥控器拿给他的邻居机工来鉴定一下。  
在去之前，他已经做好了被机工置之不理的准备了。诗人自觉和机工没起过什么冲突，他甚至原先还有意讨好这个同僚，给他邮寄了好几组武略魔晶石，装备也都没抢过，这简直比巨龙视线还要含情脉脉了。可机工要么是个不解风情的呆子，要么压根就不在意诗人的好意，那脸摆得好像诗人欠了他钱似的。一来二去，诗人也不大乐意再去热脸贴冷屁股了。  
他想了想，最后不打算去敲机工的房门，免得又要看到一张臭脸或者干脆直接吃到闭门羹。幸好他有另外的法子。机工的房间在一楼，他可以趴着窗台，把这可疑的遥控器直接丢进机工的房间里，让机工接手这个麻烦，连交流都不必进行了。  
他们的部队房位于白银乡的西北方，一条崎岖攀升的山道拢住房子的两面，道路的尽头有一处不大的温泉，落樱顺着流水漂流而下，这美景是这块地皮的价格居高不下的原因。但这也造成了靠近山崖那两面的房间几乎终日不见阳光，窗户都被紧贴的岩壁限制住、无法完全打开。诗人是受不了这种养不了花的阴暗房间，也就只有机工这种怪胎才会觉得无所谓，全部队只有他住在房子的阴面。  
他侧身摸索着，走进岩石与房屋之间的缝隙，依靠着感觉大致找到机工房间的位置。他之前从来没进去过，这时才知道机工干脆把窗户拆了，装了个百叶窗代替，因此在诗人摸到窗檐之前，就隐约听到机工房间里传来的机械嗡鸣的声响。  
机工果然在房间里。他庆幸自己没有去敲门，不然又要弄得两个人心情都不好。他小心翼翼地用手指撑开百叶窗之间的缝隙，准备趁着机工不注意把遥控器丢进去。  
房间里没他想象的那么暗，但也很符合他对机工的想象。门旁边塞着一张行军床。三四个架子毫无秩序地横在房间里，上面乱糟糟地摆着导线、齿轮和零件，旁边的纸箱都快要堆到天花板，可惜摇摇欲坠得不能当作是承重柱。而专门被腾空的地方，机工在这附近设置了一圈落地灯，把那附近的地板照耀得一片惨白。在白炽灯的范围之外，不带半点渐变，突兀地便黑了下来，诗人借着身后微薄的阳光窥探着暗处，从布的缝隙间看到起伏的金属色泽。  
但最醒目的还是在灯光集中的那片区域。一个几乎有成年男性那般高的机械人偶站在那里，就连诗人这种机械白痴都要赞赏它优美的曲线和极有力量的臂膀，它似乎还没启动，胳膊上的青磷水标志仍是暗色的，但已经可以想象它在战场上驰骋的模样了。机工半跪在它旁边，正检修着它膝关节的转动情况。他已经适应了房间里的亮度，持续高强度工作让他稍微有些疲倦地耷拉着脑袋，又强撑着睁大眼睛，于是与高大的机械人偶相比，机工的身形更显纤瘦，当他偶尔仰起头时，那双倒映着白色光芒的眼睛莫名地美丽。他们的身后摆着一台嗡嗡作响的仪器，屏幕微微地发着光。整个房间安静得落针可闻。  
诗人眯着眼看着他。看来这就是机工最近准备着的新杀招，等他真正研发出来，估计又要碾压他和可怜的舞者了。不过诗人毫不在意机工和以后的事情，他只想赶紧把这遥控器的烂摊子丢给对方。可惜的是，机工的工作位置离窗户不远，恐怕他一做点小动作就会被警觉的机工发觉到。  
难道他要看着废寝忘食的机工工作完，直到他进食或是休息才能解脱吗？说实话，他一直踮着脚，腿还被卡在墙壁和岩石之间，现在已经有点酸麻了。他才不想浪费自己的时间等下去，还不如被机工冷暴力算了，反正他们的关系也不会更差了。  
正当他准备直接把遥控器丢进去时，机工站了起来，端详着高大的机械人偶，看起来最后的检修也已经完成了。这下诗人又不敢轻举妄动了，观察着里面的情况，生怕反复无常的机工用他给机械人偶开光顺便灭口。当机工站直身体，仰视着比他高出一个头的机械人偶时，刚才给人留下的纤瘦印象更加深刻了。大概一个人搞研究久了，机工的声音稍微有些哑。  
“……这样应该差不多了。”他想扶一下眼镜，可工用手套上残留着不少油渍，导致他不得不仰着头，用手腕推了一下才没让眼镜掉下去。他抱着胳膊，注视着静默的机械人偶，自言自语道：“一开始只是有个荒谬的想法，但没想到最后还是做成了多功能的，还让我做成功了，核心装置搞得乱七八糟的……希望西德他们不要揭我老底。要是他们看出来了，我可真就没脸见人了……”  
他懊丧地原地转了几圈，抓了抓自己的头发：“算了，以它为原型机，再做一个正式战斗用的好了。时间还足够的，而且有了这一次的经验，再仿制一个也容易得多了。  
大概是没有旁人的缘故，他不像平常那样端着生人勿进的气质，变得有点絮叨起来。机工费劲地摘掉厚重的手套丢到地上，被捂久了的手苍白而又湿漉漉的，他随意地甩了甩，便走到那台仪器前，飞速地操作了起来。  
青磷水标志明亮了起来，机械人偶在密集的键盘声中开始动作。诗人屏住呼吸，看到它在狭小的房间里伸展四肢，出拳与踢腿的力度令人胆战心惊。  
机工则狂热地凝视着，不断把检测到的数据输入到仪器里面去。待机械人偶暂时停止运行后，他才放松地伸了个懒腰，像优美的猫科动物一样。他再次走到机械前，伸出手，珍惜地碰了碰它的脸。  
“大部分数据倒还算正常，不过因为在房间里实验，必须把威力下调至原来的20%，也不能自爆，不然部队长又要我赔偿修地板和墙壁的钱了……所以，可能会有误差。到时候还是要用木桩实验一下，什么时候找武僧订购一个新木桩好了。”他叹了口气，又忧心忡忡道：“战斗没什么大纰漏了。就是我瞎添加上的那个功能……什么时候检测比较好？诗人最近也……”  
诗人突然听到自己的名字被提及，可当他凝神去听时，机工的话音已经转弱，听不清了。诗人直觉这不是什么好事，这机械人偶还能给他报恩不成？他冤枉死了，最近诗人根本没招惹这位舍友，难道机工小肚鸡肠到这种程度，把他以前的失误都暗中记住，准备过几天统一算账？而且机工到底制作了什么功能来报复他这无辜的诗人？他可一点都不想亲身体验来解惑。  
就在他思考着暂时搬出去住的计划时，机工开始在房间里四处张望，毫无所得地转悠了好几圈之后，他皱起了眉。  
“我把遥控器放在哪里了？我明明记得……丢到哪儿去了？”  
窗外的诗人忽然就明悟了。他看了一眼手中的遥控器，不怀好意地笑了一下。他捡到的这个小装置多半就是机工正在找的。尽管不清楚这会操控机械人偶做什么事，但以机工的性格，应该不会搞出人命来，他也正好能满足一下自己的好奇心。既然机工想对他下黑手，那就别怪他不客气了。  
目的和心态已经改变了。他咽了一下口水，大拇指摩挲着按钮，在机工背着他时，用力地按了下去。  
“嗯？”  
地板只是微弱地震动了一下，机工便机敏地回过头，看机械人偶是否发生了什么异常。但已经晚了。机械人偶的动作比他们两人想象得要快得多，完全没有战斗时让它启动时的懈怠样。身高的优势让它很轻松地钳住机工的手腕，举高，仅靠着一只手就掣住了机工的动作。  
“不应该做这么高大的……”机工嘟囔了一句，这时他还没有严肃起来。机械人偶在他背后紧贴着，使得他不得不向前半步，马上就撞到了摇摇欲坠的架子，他惊恐地抬头看了一眼，下意识向后躲避着，根本是把自己往机械人偶怀里送。随即，他感觉到自己的腰被它掐住，机械人偶沉重的躯体压上来，他整个人不由自主地被迫着向前倾，而他的手也被控制着，连抓住什么支撑自己都做不到。  
“……喂！”  
机工被按到地板上。他的额头猝不及防地挨到地板上，发出沉闷的响声。不疼，毕竟机械人偶行为的目的不是伤害他，它胳膊隔在他和地板之间作为缓冲。但机械人偶出乎意料的举动终于让他警戒起来，不过他一时之间也想不到这是拿了遥控器的诗人搞的鬼。  
“怎么回事，出了什么故障？”他挣扎着，可手上和腰上的桎梏纹丝不动，一点都没影响到机械人偶。他想爬起来，但机械人偶马上压住他的腿，像待宰的动物一般动弹不得。他被翻了个面，身上的衣服在这过程中变得更皱了，随便缝上去的纽扣几乎要掉下来，更加方便机械人偶撕去他的衣服。大部分衣服散在他的身旁，一些不太好去除的仍挂在四肢上，由于姿势的缘故，全身上下就只剩一条内裤还完整。它的效率很高，只是眨眼的功夫，诗人就看到在暗色的机械间露出的莹白的皮肤。  
……天啊。诗人目瞪口呆地看着。这机工，不仅想打我，还想让我光着身子被打？这也太过分了！  
因为这一系列太过利索的动作，当事人机工直到现在还以为这是机械人偶的战斗模式。他来不及心疼自己被毁了个彻底的衣服，在机械掌下徒然地反抗着。  
“我明明设置过了，它不可能对我进行不利的举动啊……停下！”  
机械人偶的眼部亮了一下，但动作毫无阻滞，显然它没有声控开关，而这也没有被定性为攻击行为。机工的双腿被它单手捞起来搭在肩膀上，腰被拖得被迫抬高，最后留在身上的内裤也终于被扒掉、挂在脚腕上。机械人偶一直都在严谨地遵循着程式，而机工到这时才终于意识到它到底在干什么。  
他脸色发白，更加用力地挣扎起来，除了让自己脚疼以外毫无作用。而机械人偶依旧不受他的影响，它张开手掌，诗人看到它的指尖上出现了透明液体的反光。  
“润滑剂性状……浓度……温度……一切正常。发送确认口令后，将注入……毫升。”  
来自机械人偶的人工音无情而冰冷地响起，随后它便不再动弹了，但也没有松开机工，让后者心慌意乱地注视着机械人偶，无力地与它对峙着。发声的程序似乎不太稳定，诗人听到得断断续续，但不影响他理解其中的含义。  
有意思。这机工平时表现得清心寡欲，可没想到懂得这么多，还专门造出个机械……一发现机工竟会有这种淫态，就不由得想要看到更多。他扣住那小小的遥控器，拿不准机械人偶所说的确认口令到底是不是他这边发送的。最终，他决定冒险，更加凑近百叶窗的缝隙，目不转睛地凝视着里面的情形，同时按下了按钮。  
“接收到确认口令，即将注入……毫升。”  
他看到那雪白的身体僵了一下，随即是难以自制的颤抖与紧张的呼吸声，那对长腿也不再作乱，软绵绵地搭在机械人偶的肩膀上，几乎要滑下去；视线下移，黑色的金属已经整根进去。机械没有怜香惜玉的意思，但润滑剂很好地弥补了这一缺点，至少没让他痛叫出声。在颜色与质地交接处，翻出一点柔软而扎眼的红，像一簇惹人怜爱的花瓣，透明的液体缓缓地从芯里渗出来，让机工的股间湿得一塌糊涂。  
在充足的润滑下，金属开始小幅度的抽插起来。对于机械人偶而言，应当算是很轻柔的动作了，但作用到机工身上时，就完全看不出这一点了。他被一根手指顶得浑身发抖又无处可躲，呼吸声急促而没有规律，在偶尔喘不上气时泄出来一点哽咽声，没人关照的浅色阴茎随着身体颤动着，他羞愧地试图并拢双腿遮住，但根本没有多余的力气，后穴反而将金属夹得更深了。  
“注入完毕。”  
他难耐地仰着脖子，大口地喘息着，终于听懂了这句话的意思。他的理智也被从高空中拉了回来。好不容易挨完酷刑的机工才稍微恢复一点精神，就再次听到可怕的声音。  
“……接收到确认口令，一百二十秒后，即将注入……毫升。”  
这时候再不意识到有人在远程操控，机工就白长脑子了。可他根本没法揪出这人，光是马上注入到后穴的润滑剂就已经没法让他应付了。一开始刨除被充盈的异物感，润滑剂的温度和剂量都很适合人体，的确很容易让人觉得舒适，但一想到之后会发生的事情，机工就完全没法接受了。  
在机械人偶行动暂时停止时，他再次奋力反抗起来，能够活动的手指拼命往前够，刚一碰到东西便不管不顾地抓住。原本就不稳的架子失去重心，连同上面摆着的零件与导线向机工身上倒了下来。他还未来得及惊恐地闭上眼睛，机械人偶便松开掣住机工手腕的手，架起胳膊，把架子扫到一边去，又是一连串的杂音。  
扒着窗檐的诗人松了口气。还好没发生什么，刚才他差点要跳进去救人了，然后……正好用机工的身体解决一下他的问题。可惜那迷人的身体此刻是吃不到嘴里的。诗人转过视线，看到机工的小腹上洒着什么。他愣了一下，随后笑了起来。  
机械人偶没有再抓机工的手腕，而是将他要滑下去的腿一一扶稳，反正他现在也软得跑不动，随它去了。机工撑起身体，那些导线搭在他的身上，有一种异样的色情感，但他无瑕去理会。他面红耳赤地看着自己的精液，他没想过自己会被刺激得射精。他马上又意识到了什么，稍微坐直一些，去查看机械人偶是否也被沾上。精液自然不会影响合金的性能，但他不好意思让挂着自己精液的机械人偶出现在其他人眼前。此时，他才开始担心外面会不会有人闻声而来。部队房虽然没什么人出入，但他也不敢打包票。他渴望有人能将他救出这困境，又不希望被人看到他的丑态。  
但机械人偶不知道他的心理活动。一百二十秒已到，它开始执行刚才的命令。即便它刚才出手保护了机工，但此刻依旧没有听从机工的迹象。射精之后的疲软感让他除了承受以外什么都做不到，即便想撼动机械人偶，也要担心这是否会触发它再一次的限制行动。唯一的好处就是，他空闲出来的手可以捂住自己的嘴，掩住太过丢人的声音。  
他好不容易恢复了一点力气，而润滑剂的注入也终于结束了。他忍受着后穴中徐徐流着液体的诡异感受，强迫自己冷静下来思索逃脱的方法。总控制仪虽然开启着，但离他太远，恐怕他没办法移动过去。那么唯一的办法就是……就在这时，机械人偶的声音再次响了起来。  
“润滑完成。……已达到标准。正在更换尺寸。……发送确认口令后，将……”  
机工瞪着眼睛看它。他一点都不想知道它正在确认的条目都是什么。没有了插在后穴里的手指，他依靠着机械人偶勉强坐起来，伸出手，掀开机械人偶胸口的一处面板，里面有几列按键，一旦发出强制性的指令，他前些日子的努力就统统化为泡影。但如果不主动停下它的话，机械人偶会一直运作到青磷水消耗殆尽。  
他即将输入的动作却被打断了。精虫上脑的诗人毫不迟疑，先一步按下按钮，于是得到指令的机械人偶抓住他的腰，膝盖拉开他的大腿，强行将它下腹部形状类似阴茎的金属块挺入他的体内。由于姿势的问题，他一下便被塞得满满当当，被抽去力气般倒进机械人偶的怀中，他甚至感觉那些过量的润滑剂要被挤进他的胃里。他在机械旁哀叫着，却一点回应都得不到。  
机械人偶严密地遵照着程式的设定，以一定的频率与深度抽插着，毕竟这只是个试作品。金属块原本位于它的运作核心附近，那是机械人偶身上热量的集中区域，也是模仿男性阴茎温度简便方法，但也只是相似，而非相同。  
假如这乏味的技巧放到情场老手身上，估计马上就能被找出破绽了吧，但对于机工而言，他只能刺激得头皮发麻，扒着机械人偶的后背，双眼失神地看着天花板。接触到金属块的每一处软肉都火辣辣地疼且烫着，让他不由自主地想要将这过多的热度通过叹息与呻吟发泄出去，被摩擦时又好像透进了电流，他自以为逃脱了困倦，实际上只是被钉在原处，任凭机械将他大腿根的皮肤都撞得泛红。仿佛意识被分离出去的恍惚快感席卷了他的大脑，让他尝试去触碰机械人偶面板的手指垂落下来，无意识地蜷缩着。  
而除了最为煽情的交合部位，诗人还能看到更多的地方。依偎在冷色金属上的柔韧肉体，像是只能倚靠着冰冷的机械人偶才不至于融化有个形状。漂亮的乳尖微微挺立着，随着身体的颠起而上下颤动着。还有最不能错过的，被浅浅染红的眼角渗出来的泪水，起初挂在睫毛上，失神时轻轻地阖上眼，便坠落下去。如果条件允许，诗人真想把这场景记录下来。  
他也因为自己的眼泪，总算找回了一点理智。他凝住心神，拂去那温热的泪珠，颤抖的手指在面板上按下了几个键。从它的胸腔内发出了机械音。  
“接收到停止指令。……未发现精液储存。为维持系统内温度，将自动替换成两倍润滑剂进行排热。若无取消指令，将于一百八十秒后执行该指令。”  
机工终于可以松口气了，他也没有别的力气再进行别的操作了。他疲倦地闭上眼睛，倒在机械人偶的胸膛上，那里早就被他靠得一片温热。  
诗人痴迷地凝视着这令人血脉偾张的场面。原本软在机械人偶上的身体忽然抽搐着挺直，双腿无力地弹动了两下，发起抖来。机工反弓起来的身子，形成一条优美而蛊惑的曲线，像展开翅膀而无法挣脱的鸟儿般扭动着，他的腰上有被掐出来的红印，即便这样也没有逃离机械人偶的掌控。原本平坦的小腹随着液体的注入，缓慢地胀了起来，直到像是怀孕了一样也没有停下。而一直没有得到爱抚的阴茎冒着水，不知在何时他又射过一次，一小部分精液挂在机械上，尤为惹眼。而他没力气去关心了。  
“好烫……”他听到机工喃喃道。  
机械人偶将金属块重新收回体内，排了一下蒸汽，不再动了，连青磷水标志都暗了下去。看来它应当不会再被诗人手里的遥控器控制了。  
机工仍坐在机械人偶的大腿上。即便没有阻碍，有一定黏稠度的润滑剂也没那么容易排出，何况机械人偶射得很深。过一会儿，从那里才流出吝啬的几滴。后穴还记忆着金属块的形状，欲求不满似的翕张着。机工捂着自己的肚子，又不敢下手去按，只能狠下心，疲乏无力的手指伸进后穴里，试图引导那些润滑剂流出来，但似乎又被那些液体烫到手指，不由自主地抖了一下。他胡乱地在壁上按了几下，但除了让自己再次热得发烫、羞得发红以外，根本毫无裨益，大腿颤得根本进行不下去。最终，机工选择捂住脸，在机械之间慢慢躺了下去。  
诗人盯着里面，盘算着什么时候轮到自己登场、帮机工排忧解难。他没注意到，一个灵活的机械手臂从不远处墙壁上钻了出来，悄无声息地出现在他背后。介于诗人薛定谔的听力，他察觉不到这动静是非常有可能发生的。在诗人恨不得拨开百叶窗、再靠近一些去看时，机械手臂一伸长，轻巧地拎住诗人的围巾，在他还来不及反应过来时，轻而易举地便把他丢进机工的房间里去了。

-tbc


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：机械x诗人，诗人x机工，机工x诗人。有路人x诗人暗示  
雷，搞笑，恶趣味，不黄

当房间里嘈杂的声音彻底停下时，机工才想起去看钟表。早已到了深夜，绝大多数人都已经睡下，武僧的被子都踢飞了三床了。不过时间对他而言不是停工的理由，而且他早就在搬进房间的第一天就给墙壁装上了良好的隔音装置，绝不可能打搅到别人的正常作息。

他站起来，松了一口气，开始调试计时器，准备在一个小时之后重新启动系统。这段空隙里，他可以去泡一杯咖啡，给自己做点夜宵。

但就在此时，机工的耳朵接收到了奇怪的声音，仿佛是从墙壁的缝隙间渗出来的糖浆，甜而婉转，带着勾人的腻香，粘稠地滴落在耳畔，足以让夜不能寐的男人化身装修工，现场拆墙，把隔壁淌着蜜的蜂巢大卸八块、吞吃入肚。

当然，不解风情的机工自然是完全不懂这个的，他走到那面墙壁的理由，只不过是检查一下是否是自己的隔音装置出现了问题。尽管不擅长与人相处，但他还是很在乎邻居们的感受的。

他仔细检查了一下，并没有发现什么错漏，于是他准备将它拆下来，重新安装一遍时。然而就在装置离开墙体的一瞬间，那原本隔靴搔痒的朦胧呻吟一下便涌入了原本静谧的房间。

机工后退一步，咣当一声，心爱的扳手都掉在了地上无暇去捡。以他平时的速度，马上逃开这尴尬的听墙角现场自然不难，但现在他的脚仿佛被这诱惑的叫床声锁住，紧紧地黏在地板上。

而发出声音的人完全不顾这边的窘迫，呻吟声愈发急促而魅人，在戛然而止后，带着细细的哭腔再次毫无规律地变大、变调。

用炮塔想都知道，这毫不收敛的声音来自他隔壁的诗人，这家伙天天在他耳边唱歌，声线再熟悉不过，而且部队所有人都知道，诗人经常会找一些炮友，在上在下全看心情。

但知道诗人有不少艳史，不代表他现在想辨认出来，而且辨认出来，诗人还能改正不成？他现在就能想象出诗人笑嘻嘻敷衍过去的模样。

他满脸通红地安装了几次隔音装置，可是重装之后不知哪里出了问题，连原本的效果都不能达到了，只能泄气地将报废的机械往地上一扔。

他又鼓励地拍了拍自己的脸颊：该感到羞耻的是罪魁祸首诗人，而不是被池鱼殃及的他！他这么贴心，到处做好隔音，可诗人完全不顾其他人的休息，叫得又响又色，严重干扰了他之后的工作进程，真的是太无耻了！

可他又没法像无耻的诗人一样，故意敲一敲墙提醒他们。起不起效另说，明天诗人一定会用一种暧昧的神色，来问他好不好听……一想到那场景，机工就气愤地想先把这诗人揍一顿再说。

机工知道他最好马上去厨房，做他原本计划中的事情，等一个小时之后，隔壁肯定不会再闹出什么声音了……也不能够这么久吧！他们不虚的吗？而诗人现在的动静，他就宽宏大量地当作没听到，就像部队里其他人一样……话说为什么没人投诉诗人？

他悄悄打开门去窥探，漆黑的走廊上一片寂静，根本没有像他一样被诗人搞得一惊一乍的人。他走出房间，将门关好，诗人的声音彻底被隔绝，但机工总觉得还有什么缠在他的背后，拢住他的耳朵，细声重复着他刚才听到的缱绻声响。

他急急地捂住自己的耳朵，仿佛这样就能逃避留在脑海里的残余幻听，还在厨房里找了棉布充当耳塞。可这毫无用处，等他回到了房间、隔壁也安静下来之后，他仍觉得这勾人欲火的声音弄得他浑身发痒，只想蜷缩在床上。

这不好。机工挂着俩黑眼圈，绝望地想。就算明天白天他彻底忘记了，难道晚上诗人就能清心寡欲地好好睡觉？得想个法子，让诗人闭嘴……

这时，他灵机一动，一个当时以为绝妙万分、此时认为糟糕透顶的主意出现在他的脑子里。他行动效率很高，不多时就改装好了机械人偶，投入了试验环节当中。

顺手的弓箭早就被机械手臂夺走，不远处就是神色不大好看的机工，手里就是他刚才拿着的简陋遥控器，见他注意到了，便冷笑一声，随意丢进了杂物堆里。

而他被重新启动的机械人偶按在地板上，围巾不翼而飞，衣服扣子也在这粗暴的摩擦中卸开了一大半。尽管现在的事态对他极为不利，但诗人还是没忍住，侧着脑袋噗嗤一笑。

“很好笑吗？”机工阴恻恻地说道。

房间里没有备用的衣服和内裤，白大褂倒是挺多的，他随便披上一件，就重新出现在诗人面前了。虽然衣服里空荡荡的感觉十分微妙，但也比赤身裸体要好得多，何况诗人该看的都看到了，也不差这一会儿。待会他就让诗人物理失忆。

当然，机工这个淳朴的技术人员顶多只能想这么多。而在情史丰富的诗人眼里，尽管他知道机工没有欲迎还拒的意思，但也不妨碍他稍微仰起头，正大光明地欣赏这迷人风光。

当机工在前面烦躁地踱步时，宽松的衣摆轻微地扬起来，露出优美而紧实的小腿，视线再往上，大腿的曲线与臀部在衣物间若隐若现……他停了下来，恼怒地看了诗人一眼。显然，机工太着急了，没来得及擦干身子，或者是从那引人遐想的穴里淌出来的液体，一小块轻薄的布料被沾湿了，黏答答地贴在臀上，隐约现出一片柔嫩的肉色。

“很好看？”机工恼怒的声音在他头顶响起来。

机工终于发现了，眼前这个诗人臭不要脸，自己在他面前一点威慑力都没有，更别说让诗人诚心悔罪了。他站在诗人的脑袋边上，很想直接踩在诗人脸上，可一接触到对方色眯眯的目光，根本就不想抬腿。

何况他也不可能这么简单就原谅诗人的所作所为，尽管这是他随手乱丢遥控器的失误造成的。机工气哼哼地走开了，听到诗人失望的叹息声时，心里的火愈发大了，更加不可能轻易放过此时任人鱼肉的家伙。

从房顶垂下来的机械手臂贴心地将椅子推到他的身后。他坐了下来，高深莫测地看着诗人。

而诗人这时才仿佛意识到自己的劣势，开口求饶道：“机工，我错了，我不该……”但其中究竟有几份真心，在场的人都能听得出来。

机工冷淡地瞥了他一眼：“我不接受。”

诗人注意到椅子上湿了一块，暗自咽了一下口水。好不容易在气场上占了点优势的机工对此浑然不觉，好像在端详一块猪肉。

“我觉得，”他慢慢说道：“光打你一顿真是太便宜你了。既然这机器是为了你而制造出来的，怎么说你都该亲身体验一下吧？”

诗人被他的目光看得头皮发麻。他倒不怕皮肉之苦，但按以前的经验来看，机工的想法经常令人防不胜防。

“这个就不用了吧？”诗人笑得很勉强：“我觉得，我不能适应……”

“那我就把它改造成你能适应的类型。”机工道：“它会采集你的数据，根据算法调整每次插入的深度、频率、速度、滞留时间，还有不少高级的功能……”

他说起自己的专业时，压抑的怒火便不翼而飞，眼睛里富有神采，尽管这只是个出于怨念的性爱机器人。诗人看着他眉飞色舞的模样，一时间觉得这比他方才偷窥到的媚态还要吸引人。不过，之后机工的那些专业讲解，诗人是一句都听不懂的。

“……本来我想着先让它潜入你的房间，收集一些基础的数据。”说到这里，机工不得不想起刚才的乌龙事件，脸红得不知是羞是怒：“但是，没想到……”

诗人大气都不敢喘一下，被机工盯着头顶，半天才又听到他的声音。

“不过你也别担心，我把自己的数据导入了进去。”机工整理好心情，还是不免咬牙切齿地说道。

……哇哦，你好拼哦。诗人想。比起待会会发生的事情，他更对机工迫不及待想要报复他的心情哭笑不得。

“希望你能好好享受这迟来的服务。”机工恶狠狠地笑道。

扒掉衣服、掰开屁股、润滑。刚才发生在机工身上的事情，在他这里重新上演。他的姿势比刚才的机工更显可怜，双臂被机械手臂分别吊起来，整个身体悬空，只有脚趾尖勉强能蹭到地面。他的脊背不安地紧绷着，劲瘦的腰向上挺出一个柔软而坚韧的弧度，一对长腿在机械人偶的手中被打开。

它不懂得欣赏肢体的美感，直奔主题。前戏所耗费的时间比刚才短了不少，一部分原因是诗人比机工青涩的身体更适应被亵玩，另一半则要归功于机械人偶用于插入的金属块上还残留着成分不明的液体，显然，在短时间内它并没有被蒸发干净。

机械人偶毫无预兆地捅了进来。诗人猛地颤抖了一下，身体不由自主地向上仰起一个弯折的曲线，仿佛能远离侵入的机械阴茎一样。但因为没有着力的支点，只是维持了几秒钟，诗人便脱力地滑在地板上，金属块毫无保留地破开了层层软肉，没入了他的体内。

他因为这力度和深度痛苦而欢愉地叫了一声，恍惚地喘息起来，而机械人偶没有给他任何平复的时间，按照设置一板一眼地重复着动作。

很快，诗人便索然无味起来。虽然被机械人偶强奸很有趣，但还是太呆板了，根本不懂得人类的那些技巧，以现在这个角度擦不到他的敏感点，根本不像机工说的那么智能，除了阴茎的质感和插入的力度毫无可取之处。不过这也情有可原，毕竟制造者机工本人就没多少经验。

他原本还想演个戏，把这么方便的机械人偶搬到他房间里用呢。诗人在心里忧伤地叹了口气。

更何况他现在还很清醒得记得，自己想要发生肌肤相亲的那个人，正坐在他的面前。

不管中间究竟有多少插曲，机工费了这么多事，不就是为了现在这场活春宫吗？可是机工除了在他一开始叫出声时施舍了他一个目光以外，根本没有再看他。起初他还有些得意地看着操控的面板，可现在他却皱着眉头，显然采得的数据不尽如人意。

“怎么会这么低？这不可能……”他听到机工疑惑的声音。

而他面前的诗人委屈极了，身体勉勉强强被满足，心里却想着机工鲜活的肉体。他想起刚才机工看他的原因，想到了吸引机工的办法。在金属块下一次撞进身体前，他费力地拧着胯部，双腿也紧紧地缠着人偶的手臂，肉穴深处的敏感点终于如愿以偿地被狠狠碾了过去。

他惊喘一声，不受控制地向上弹起，腰部一阵麻痹发软，几乎要维持不住姿势，幸好被机械人偶一把捞住腰固定住了。诗人这时才想起机械人偶不知疲倦的力量和频率，开始后悔直接将弱点暴露出来。

但事情已经无法挽回了，诗人的身体被似有所悟的机械人偶控制住，动弹不得，只能被迫接受近乎凶狠的快感。他的腿根被机械人偶撞得通红一片，在每次抽出时，横流的粘腻肠液牵出几道长长的银丝后，再摇摇欲坠地断掉。

他像是刚刚从被水里捞起来一样，黏糊糊的肠液和淌出来的润滑剂搅在一起随着机械人偶用力的顶入，溅得到处都是，臀瓣的缝隙间尽是白沫，大腿间与小腹也是一片水光淋漓。他失神地微张着嘴，口水缓慢地滑落下来，滚烫沙哑的喘息声几乎要将地板烧穿。

而诗人的主动献身，终于换来了机工不满的注视。

“太吵了。”

诗人还没理解他话里的意思，机械手臂便善解人意地移动了过来，捂住了诗人的嘴，把他所有的难耐的呻吟与喘息都堵死。机工继续无视诗人的本色出演与惊疑不定，用更加怀疑的目光看向机械手臂。

“没错，这个根据叫床的声贝大小的音量控制系统的确是我设计的……但为什么之前没有启动？我不认为我刚才的音量在标准线以下……”

他拧紧眉头，手指在面板上快速地敲动着，因为完全当诗人不存在，所以他又不由自主地带出了喜欢自言自语的习惯。

“全盘扫查……没有异常。单项检查……等等，为什么这个系统是手动开启的？……默认不对管理员启动？这个被系统认定为会对管理员造成伤害吗……”

他调试了好一阵，才想起前面勾人未遂又把自己折了进去的诗人。他抬头一看，正好接触到被肏得惨兮兮的诗人的目光，眼神仿佛含着一汪热水，还不忘挑逗他，一瞬便让机工脸颊飞红，吓得这个普通的技术人员赶紧低头看面板上的数据。

机工把界面调回对诗人体况的监测，强迫自己专心致志地检查一遍。可他越看越不可置信，揉了揉自己的眼睛确认不是自己眼花之后，他抬起头看向诗人，气愤地问道：

“你……你怎么一点都不爽！”

回答他的只有一个短促而耐人寻味的鼻音。

“这怎么可能？”机工比刚才更加烦躁起来：“你现在明明已经是爽到不行的样子了，为什么距离达到高潮的快感线还差这么大一截？”

他走到诗人面前蹲了下来，又被对方极烫的鼻息惊得后撤一小步，可他观察交合部位和诗人流着水的阴茎时，反倒平静了下来。

“不对啊，这就差一点了，为什么就是没法继续上涨？”机工疑惑道。大概是诗人渴求的目光给了他灵感，机工挥了挥手，捂住诗人嘴的手臂便撤离了。

他凑过去，满不高兴问道：“诗人，摸你哪里你会高潮啊？”

诗人也是头一次遇到这么直白的问法。不过现在他一直被快感不高不低地吊着，无法视若无睹也不能爽快地高潮，这感觉并不好受，机械人偶匮乏的技巧不是他配合就能弥补得了的。此时机工肯屈尊纡贵地来帮忙，他自然求之不得。

机工看到他的嘴唇微微动了一下，却没听到清晰的声音。

“腰？”他模仿了一下那口型，不太确定地问道。可被折磨得没有精力的诗人垂着头，没有再理会他。

于是机工迟疑地伸出手，拢住了诗人的腰部。诗人的双手被机械手臂松开了，软软地搭在机工的肩膀上，整个人仿佛没有骨头一般倚靠在机工身上。机工被吓了一跳，但看诗人没有再作妖，便又大胆起来，何况机械人偶还在继续着动作，他可不怕只有上半身能动的诗人能再戏弄到他。

他小心翼翼地用手心的弧度，触摸上诗人的腰。他的皮肤覆着一层薄薄的汗，滑腻得难以在一处停留太久。他像着了魔一样，手掌缓缓地向上抚去，滑过平坦的胸膛，凸起的锁骨，纤细的脖颈。

他的动作很轻，像是对待精巧的零件一般不敢用力，让怀里诗人难耐地拧起身子，主动去碰机工的掌心，却让机工又退缩一些。在好几次不得要领的爱抚后，诗人再也忍耐不下去，泄愤似的咬上机工的脖子。

机工被他突然的举动吓得坐在地板上，而失去依靠的诗人也跌到他身上。唯一的衣服遮不住什么，机工感觉自己的皮肤只接触了一瞬，便发起烫来，一直烧到他的脑袋。

而诗人因为姿势的改变，彻底脱离了机械人偶的桎梏，深埋着的金属块终于也从他的体内撤出。空虚下来的后穴还颤着，涌出来的水又黏又烫，失去控制地流了相贴的两人满腿，让机工不由自主地发抖。而诗人的阴茎夹在两人小腹之间，轻微一蹭就射了出来，溅在他自己和机工的胸膛上。他极慵懒而满足地在他颈窝处长长地叹息了一声。

这样倒像是他们两个酣畅淋漓地做了一场。机工在高潮的诗人身下呆愣了一会儿，奋力地推搡着诗人，狼狈地从他身下逃了出来。诗人的精液还挂在他的乳头上，他顾不得擦去，又扑过去看数据面板。

虽然再次发生了意外，让他直面同性高潮瞬间，但能让机工心心念念的只有机械人偶收集到的数据。但他的心情不像一开始那样高昂了。就连他的满意之作都不能单独让诗人高潮，那就起不到报复诗人的作用了！

以机工自己单纯的想法，自然想不出比机械人偶更好的办法了。而且就算机械人偶的技术再烂，机工也不会亲身上阵代替它的，他对自己还是很有自知之明的。他准备把这一难题交给聪慧又懂得分析的人工智能来解决。

机工向系统开放了管理员的权限，指示它寻找一条快捷的途径，高效地让诗人高潮到精尽人亡，最好以后看到他就夹着屁股走，再也不敢惹他。他在心里暗自得意，觉得自己又想到了一个不错的主意。

不过事实证明，他的翻车率基本上是百分之百。他还没高兴多久，就听到从房间高处响起了声音，他知道这是系统完成任务的标志。可下一秒，他就又被突然降下来的机械手臂钳住了。

就算不知道待会会发生什么，也至少清楚不是什么好事。他用力挣扎起来，恼怒道：“怎么回事？又出故障了？喂，抓错人了啊！”可系统根本不理会管理员的质问，继续像抓娃娃一样移动着再次遭殃的机工。

另一边，还躺在地上恢复精力的诗人再次被机械手臂限制了行动，被强迫着坐了起来。听到这动静，他懒洋洋地撑开眼皮，猝不及防地就看到面红耳赤的机工挨得他极近。

他不由得瞪大了眼睛，看着机工被机械手臂按着压在他的身上，胸膛贴在一起，他几乎都能感受到机工慌张的心跳。他的臀肉也不知是有意还是无意，正好擦过他的阴茎。他难以自抑地呻吟了一声。

机工显然也知道硌着他屁股的是什么东西，惊恐地对诗人喊道：“你……你别冲动！冲动是魔鬼……”

但现在的状况显然不是机工口头警告就能制止得了的，更何况诗人暗自也有推波助澜之意。机械手臂在系统的操控下，极有条理地相互配合着，不紧不慢地晃动着机工的身体。

机工基本上是孤军奋战，他咬着牙左躲右闪，试图让自己偏离诗人的阴部，可他行动导致的误差都在系统的估算之内。挪动之间，要么是紧实的屁股被发烫的阴茎擦过，那长度与硬度令他胆战心惊、坐立难安；要么是藏在臀肉之间的小口恰好被狠狠磨了过去，那里还微肿着，可怜兮兮地流着水，一碰到就能让他颤栗起来。

很快，好不容易才干净了一会儿的穴眼又被勃起的阴茎涂得亮着水光，深处残留的润滑剂再度发挥本质功能。刚刚才恢复原样的后穴被有意无意地反复试探着，紧致的褶皱已经逐渐软开，高热的肠肉甚至会轻吮诗人挺翘的龟头。

差不多了。诗人想。他装得很无力，实际心里乐开了花。  
系统毫不怜香惜玉的态度与机械人偶一脉相承。机械手臂果断地把机工试图并起来的腿拉开，掰开臀肉，对准诗人的阴茎按了下去。

机工仰起头，绝望地闭上眼睛。就算他不去看，也制止不了诗人的阴茎狠狠顶撞了起来。他猛地颤抖了起来，脚趾紧紧绷着，这种令人悖动的快感像是触电一般传遍全身，仿佛被一下子拖入深渊之中般，快感轻而易举地淹没过头顶让他窒息，只有拼命地呼吸才能缓解过速的心跳。

而正在学习的、稚嫩的系统终于在这时显出优势了。它掌握有精准的数据，因此不会保有余地或循序渐进地让机工有个适应期，每次都是整根拔出再捅进深处。它也知道两人的习惯，机工也不需要什么技巧就能被讨好；至于诗人，用机工讨好就可以了。

要不是因为身体被控制着，估计机工坚持不了几下就要倒在诗人身上，除了痉挛着喷水以外什么都做不到。不过现在他也没好到哪里去，他的眼睛不知道什么时候睁开了，愣愣地望着天花板，被激出来的泪水顺着脸颊流下来，和口水一起滴在诗人的胸膛上。每次怒涨的阴茎拔出来时，肠液和阴茎分泌出的液体才后知后觉般从突突跳动的血管上滑下来，还没聚成一滩，就又被推送回深处。

“慢、慢一……呜……”

过了好半天，机工才找回了声音。他连一句完整的求饶都说不出来，就又被一次深深地肏了个准。他仿佛觉得痛苦一般拧着身体，清亮的呜咽声毫不做作，掺杂了几丝压抑不住的哭腔。

而诗人也忍得很难受。机工体内因为紧张、羞耻与欲情而高热异常，紧绞的肠肉吸裹上来，刚进去就感觉要被机工吮化了，不能分离地溶解在一起，他每一次都要为这要命的错觉感到头皮发麻。

他虽然也喜欢机工这幅模样，但他现在更想抚过他脸颊上的那滴泪水。

在机工都要感到晕眩时，机械手臂忽然死死地把他向下压，让他们的身体如同齿轮一般严丝合缝地咬在一起。他无力地挣扎了一下，只是又将阴茎往身体里吞吃得更深了。他毫无意识地又哭又叫，几乎令人麻痹的快感从腰部开始蔓延，只有诗人深埋着的灼热阴茎，与快要灌满他身体的液体才让这钝钝的麻痹感消退，随之而来的是将人覆灭的激烈快感。

当他恢复意识时，他发现自己被诗人抱在怀里轻轻拍着肩膀，交合的部位又黏又滑，粗长的阴茎还没退出去，烫得他胆战心惊。而机械手臂已经深藏功与名，不知何时已经撤走了。

机工微弱地扭了一下，没挣动什么，只好开口说道：“你……你出……呃啊……”

诗人怜悯而好笑地看了他一眼，抓着他的胯部将偷摸想要逃开的机工重新抓了回来。机工好不容易磨蹭出去的小半截阴茎又撞了进去，狠狠打在他深处的敏感点上。穴眼的褶皱已经完全被肏开，从与阴茎的缝隙之间，挤出来一汪混着白浊的肠液。

机工眼前发白，身体又瞬间垮了下来，再次被拉入到一波炽热汹涌的潮水之中，在急袭而来的漩涡之中动弹不得。他的推搡对诗人而言毫无痛痒，双腿更是绵软无力，完全依靠着诗人才没倒下。

而诗人与一成不变的机械完全不一样。他在刚才已经彻底摸熟了机工的身体，现在恢复了控制权，自然要以他的节奏继续进行。他的指尖轻轻擦过机工已经干涸的泪痕，不明所以地笑了一下。

比起系统的一成不变，他更富有技巧，挺翘的阴茎精准地抵着机工最敏感的点，却只是擦过去便毫不留恋地退开。这来自骨髓深处、不得满足的痒让机工难耐地呻吟着，在他身上不得要领地扭着，狂乱地喘着哭着求着，直到诗人大发慈悲地用力碾过去时，才终于解脱地长吟出声，甜腻而谄媚。

他的双腿已经没有紧绷或者缠绞的力气了，再度高潮时也有大腿根部的肌肉痉挛似的颤抖了一阵。而阴茎早就射无可射，只能空虚地张着小口维持着射精的动作，乱七八糟的液体把他们的阴部、腹部乃至胸膛都搅得一塌糊涂。脸上又尽是泪水，不过这一次不再是惊恐而抗拒了。

机工在高潮的恍惚中被诗人放在地上，四肢大开，筋疲力尽地喘着。他以为这世上已经再也不能有事情惊动到他了。

可他放心得还是太早了。当他感觉到自己的阴茎被一处濡湿温热的地方紧紧吸吮住时，表情不由自主地僵住了。模糊的视线捕捉到了坐在他身上的诗人。

“哎呀，怎么哭了？”诗人笑嘻嘻道，贴心地帮机工整理了一下凌乱的头发。

他炫耀一般用后穴吸着机工的阴茎，引导机工戳向他属意的点；又抓着机工无力的手，摩挲着他的身体。他像蛇一样弯折下来，伏在机工身上，伸出猩红的信子，缓慢地将他指尖上不知道是谁的精液、肠液和别的什么一起卷进肚子里。

而机工只能在那里又舒爽又悲愤地呻吟喘息，几乎要溺死在诗人给予他的一切感受上。他既没法挪走诗人，也控制不了自己想继续抽插下去的想法。

他根本没有给机工质问的时间。他还没玩够，机械人偶和机工勾起来的欲望还没完全消退。以往他是一个很绅士的床伴，而且他也知道有许多办法可以纾解。但没办法，谁教他比起风度，更想欺负面前的机工呢？

忽然，传来了急促的敲门声。机工愣了好一会儿，才颤颤巍巍地用手捂住自己的嘴，惊魂未定地望着门口。

诗人自然不能如他所愿。他轻而易举地拂开机工的手，撬开微翕的嘴唇，两根手指亵玩着绵软滑腻的舌头，让机工想要藏起来的失态声音和口水都清晰地流出来，而后者根本无法避开，也咬不动，甚至还呛到了自己。

等他玩够了，才终于撤出手，漫不经心地问道：

“谁啊？”

门外静了一下，随后便听到武僧有气无力、深受失眠之苦的声音。

“我知道二位很爽，爽到天上了，就像拳拳暴击一样……”他被人揍了一下，隐约响起不满的“说重点！”的训斥声。过了一会儿，他才又客气又尴尬地说道：

“……你们可以小点声吗？”

机工迷迷糊糊间听到这句话，心态瞬间崩了，抽抽搭搭地哭了起来，一边打嗝一边喘着。他觉得自己倒霉死了，不仅没报复到人，还搭上了自己，前后都被诗人用了，最后还要被部队其他人误解。他……他真是……

诗人不知道机工心中所想，就算知道估计也只是一笑而过。他顺手把他按在怀里，低下头深深吻住了他。所有激烈的抽气声、勾人的呻吟，与难耐的喘息都被锁在唇齿之间，没有丝毫的泄露。

他松开还被吻得晕晕乎乎的机工，在他的耳畔没忍住轻笑了起来。

“这样子不就没声音了吗？”

-fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 武僧踢被子是看妈水晶看到的！  
部队其他人：早就听习惯了，呼呼大睡  
如果机工硬气一点就有打raid之后诗人被机器人日的情节了（真的吗  
卡文（咕咕）的原因是，想日机工，但诗人也不能太爽（诗人：可我还是很爽！  
恭喜这篇搞笑黄文成为我今年最长的一篇文（……

**Author's Note:**

> 和我一起念  
T（没）B（后）C（续）


End file.
